videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Songs in Dance Dance Revolution
Dance Dance Revolution: Extreme 2 Released by Year * 2005 = Song List = Dance Dance Revolution: SuperNova Released by Year * 2006 Song List North America = Song List = Licensed Songs Those are all yellow on the song wheel. * A LOVE LIKE THIS / PANDORA * CENTERFOLD (130BPM move it remix) / CAPTAIN JACK * DA CAPO / ACE OF BASE * FEELS JUST LIKE IT SHOULD / LH MUSIC CREATION * GIRL IN A DAYDREAM / PANDORA * GIVE ME UP / LH MUSIC CREATION * GOLDEN SKY / SMILE.dk * I'll Make Love To You / LH MUSIC CREATION * JERK IT OUT / CAESARS * La Bamba / LH MUSIC CREATION * LONG TRAIN RUNNIN' / X-TREME * LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT (TwinMasterplan Mix) / KYLIE MINOGUE * MODERN GIRL / SHEENA EASTON * MR.DABADA (Groove Wonder Remix) / CARLOS JEAN * SURRENDER (YOUR LOVE) / JAVINE * TOXIC (FT company Edit) / HELEN * WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD / BEATBOX vs DJ MIKO * WOOKIE WOOKIE / MACHOMAN KONAMI originals Those are all purple on the song wheel. * Baby's Tears / MIKI ROBERTS * Baby's Tears (スカイガールズ・オープニングテーマ) / 小坂りゆ - new CS song * Feelings Won't Fade (Extend Trance Mix) / SySF. * Flow / Scotty D. revisits U1 * Flow (Jammin' Ragga Mix) / Scotty D. revisits U1 * Flow (True Style) / Scotty D. revisits U1 * Fly away / ChiyoTia * Fly away -mix del matador- / Shawn the Horny Master feat. ChiyoTia * 華爛漫 -Flowers- / TËЯRA * HONEY♂PUNCH / 小坂りゆ * INNOCENCE OF SILENCE / nc ft NRG Factory * MOONSTER / kobo uniting Marsha & D. - new CS song * Morning Glory / BeForU * My Only Shining Star / NAOKI feat. Becky Lucinda * PEACE (^^)v / BeForU * SEDUCTION (Vocal Remix) / NC feat. NRG Factory * Silver Platform -I wanna get your heart- / U1 Reincarnates w/Leah * SOUL CRASH / nc ft. HARDCORE NATION - new CS song * Star Gate Heaven / SySF feat. Donna Burke * Star Gate Heaven (FUTURE LOVE Mix) / SySF. feat. Donna Burke * TRUE♥LOVE / jun feat. Schanita Arcade BEMANI Crossovers Those are all green on the song wheel. * AA / D.J.Amuro * cachaca / Mokky de Yah Yah's * CAN'T STOP FALLIN' IN LOVE (super euro version) / NAOKI with Y&Co. * CENTAUR / Jimmy Weckl * チカラ / BeForU * CURUS / D-crew * 男々道 / Des-ROW・組 * Dragon Blade / Kozo Nakamura * Drivin' / NAOKI feat. Paula Terry * DYNAMITE RAVE (super euro version) / NAOKI with Y&Co. * 月光蝶 / あさき * HAPPY☆ANGEL / jun with TAHIRIH * Hunting for you / Togo Project feat. Megu & Scotty D. * 怒れる大きな白い馬 / Morning Blue Dragon * カゲロウ / Des-ROW・組スペシアルr * この子の七つのお祝いに / あさき * MONDO STREET / Orange Lounge * MOON / dj TAKA feat. Erika * 夢幻ノ光 / TËЯRA * murmur twins / yu_tokiwa.djw * 虹色 / DJ YOSHITAKA feat G.S.C license * No.13 / TAKA RESPECT FOR J.S.B * Quick Master / act deft * rainbow rainbow / Ryu☆ * RED ZONE / Tatsh&NAOKI * Ska Ska No.3 / 亜熱帯マジ-SKA爆弾 * TIERRA BUENA / WILMA DE OLIVEIRA * Under the Sky / 南さやか(BeForU) with platoniX * Xepher / Tatsh CS DanceDanceRevolution Crossovers These are colored light blue on the songwheel. * BALALAIKA, CARRIED WITH THE WIND / Julie ann Frost * BALLAD FOR YOU ～想いの雨～ / NM feat.Thomas Howard * Brazilian Anthem / Berimbau '66 * Brilliant R•E•D / NAOKI feat. Tahirih Walker * Funk Boogie / Funk kid feat. KOOL BOYS * GORGEOUS 2012 / THE SURRENDERS * ヒマワリ / RIYU from BeForU * INSERTiON (Machine Gun Kelly Mix) / Thuggie D. * KEEP ON MOVIN' (DMX MIX) / N.M.R-typeG * 祭 (J-SUMMER MIX) / RE-VENGE * PUT YOUR FAITH IN ME (SATURDAY NIGHT MIX) / UZI-LAY * rainbow flyer / dj TAKA * Your Rain (RAGE MIX) / Akira Yamaoka feat. Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Returning KONAMI Originals These are all red on the song wheel. * 5.1.1. / dj nagureo * 1998 / NAOKI * Healing-D-Vision / DE-STRAD * Look To The Sky (True Color Mix) / SySF. feat.ANNA * CHAOS / DE-SIRE retunes * Healing-D-Vision / DE-STRAD * Fascination MAXX / 100-200-400 * Healing-D-Vision / DE-STRAD * Fascination MAXX / 100-200-400 * CHAOS / Nao* [[1998 / NAOKI * Look To The Sky (True Color Mix) / SySF. feat.ANNA * Midnite Blaze / U1 Jewel Style * MY SUMMER LOVE / MITSU-O! with GEILA * CHAOS / DE-SIRE retunes * CHAOS / DE-SIRE retunes * TSUGARU / RevenG VS DE-SIRE * Twin Bee ～Generation X～ / FinalOffset * Fascination MAXX / 100-200-400 * WILD RUSH / FACTOR-X * CHAOS / DE-SIRE retunes Boss Songs These are all red on the song wheel. * Trim / kobo * Healing-D-Vision / DE-STRAD * Fascination MAXX / 100-200-400 * Fascination -eternal love mix- / 2MB * CHAOS / DE-SIRE retunes DanceDanceRevolution: Hottest Party Released by Year * 2007 Song List North America Exclusive Songs Dance Dance Revolution: SuperNova 2 Released by Year * 2007 Song List North America Category:Songs